


Like water on Mars (Mirrors)

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 9





	Like water on Mars (Mirrors)

Like water on Mars (Mirrors)

Jared smoothed his jacket, risking to get his suit rubbed.  
The image in the mirror gave him the figure of a young man, elegantly dressed and ... damn happy.  
I really am.  
It wasn't easy to struggle with guilt, for breaking Genevieve's heart like that and running away like that, but he was damn happy.  
A discreet knock on the door interrupted the thread of his thoughts.  
"Come on"  
The door opened.  
It was Jensen.  
"Hey, you shouldn't see ..."  
Jared's phrase stopped, as his saliva dried in his mouth: Jensen was nothing short of a crash, white shirt, jacket and black trousers. His hair had been pulled back with some gel.  
"Well?"  
There was no answer.  
Jensen gave an embarrassed smile. Jared's gaze was that of the type, who would have dragged him into the bedroom and would never have let him out again.  
"Let's go or think who knows what ..."  
"Sure!"  
Jared grinned and slapped his future husband's backside, making him jump.

***

Jared took a look at himself in full rule by his almost husband: he had not resisted the temptation to laugh, when Jensen had begun to quote the text of the song by Foreigner, I wanna to known what love is.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Pfui!"  
"Sorry"  
"Pfui !!"  
"Do you want to fight until tomorrow morning?" the wedding officiator intervened, looking at the two boys.  
"Sure, even if I kill him calmly later ..."  
"I know you won't," Jared said, giving him a kiss on the nose.  
Jensen raised an eyebrow. "We'll see"  
"And now exchange faiths"  
Jensen did it first.  
"We two alone against the world for better or for worse"  
"I like this much more, it's more like us," Jared said with a smile, perhaps a little sad, he wished it had been different. His hands were trembling as he put his faith on the finger of his finally husband.  
"I know"  
"I love you, you know?" I will surrender Jared.  
"Most of all," replied Jensen, drawing her husband to her arms, finally kissing him in her mouth.  
There was no applause or music for the spouses, in that little unknown church but the important thing was that they were finally together.


End file.
